Valentines from Undertaker
by Splat Danger
Summary: When Undertaker celebrates with grell, He finds out more of the hyper red-heads past...


**Fandom:** kuroshitsuji  
**Characters:** grell and undertaker (GrellTaker?...UnderGrell?..o.o)  
**Rating:**T  
**a/n:** (this taked place about a few months after Grell had seen Undertakers eyes. xD)

* * *

It was Valentines Day. A trivial holiday made up by humans in which they confessed their love for others, or maybe sulked because they had nobody to share that day with. Apparently, that day _worshipped_ the color red, so there was at least ONE certain death god who was happy.

"KYAAAA~" the rather loud yell sounded across the streets, setting off a few frightened crows on their way. The scream had came from a dark, morbid-looking building with a large carpet hung up in front that looked like a fake door, and had a large sigh above said 'door' that read "undertaker". If you had peered inside you would have seen a silver-haired man in black and a red-all-over man in red high-heels and thin cat-eye glasses...

Grell looked at the small box in his hands and he grinned hugely, "kyaaa~ this is so sweet, Undertaker~!" he said loudly, twirling once in his moment of happiness, his red hair moving with. He had received a box of chocolates from the taller male.

Undertaker just smiled nonchalantly, taking a seat on a nearby coffin idly. He watched through his thick grey bangs as they quickly made their way over to the coffin opposite them and then ordered him, "say '_ahhh~_'?",the red-head giggled as the undertaker abided and did as they were told. They ate the chocolate in pretty much one gulp.

Grell took one as well and then nibbled on the edge of it. His green eyes gazed down at the candy and after a bit he said, "believe it or not, this used to be my favorite color." He commented as he held out a piece of the brown-colored chocolates. Undertaker tilted his head curiously, "really...?" he smiled, looking at them. Their bright red, flashy persona was all that seemed to show. He could barely imagine Grell wearing any other color.

"Mmhm", they nodded, just finishing their first one. He rested his chin on his wrist and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a habit he had gotten from watching William too much. "Heh. I even used to dress in it all the time…."he paused, "That was back when I had just first got into the academy, haha. Though, I still had the ability to wear high heels", he added.

"of coarse", Undertaker nodded, grinning, and made a gesture as if for them to go on.

------------------------------------------

"Well, anyway, I guess compared to me now, I used to be unbearably shy. I mean _really_." He continued. "I didn't think that I was worthy enough to stand out, so I loved clothing like brown coloring…nobody really likes brown, when you think about it…"

Grell Sutcliff used to have light brown hair that draped all the way to his lower back, and all of his clothing was either black or brown to match. He was not always the flamboyant shinigami that everyone knew him as today. Before he had met William, he was incredibly soft-spoken, and actually followed orders particularly well.

Then when he got accepted into the academy, he had taken a look at the place to try and see what it would be like when he actually went and made a name for himself in the mortal world, when they actually made good use of their scythes.

Grell had decided that in order to stand out, he would pick another likeable color to dress in, to stand out, to adore.

Red seemed like the only choice that Grell was intrigued by. It stood for many things. Love, anger, passion. Blood.

So, Grell smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror after he had dyed his hair the bright shade that he now loved. His outfit matched perfectly as well. He giggled as he seen how the color offset his eye shade. Back when he wore brown all the time, it made them seem a light brownish-green color. Now when he wore this, they seemed to brighten up as well, into a yellowish green.

"hehehee…I absolutely love this…",he grinned widely, walking out of his dorm and towards the shinigami main district office, where William would no doubt already be located. Yes, William had seen the sudden change from a quiet shadow, to a bright-colored noisy path of destruction. However, if he did, he never treated him any different (other than the occasional whap over the head with his scythe whenever he got out of hand.)

Then, when Madame red handed him the stack of clothes that he would be needing to dress as a butler with, Grell frowned, "Why did you give me _this_? Don't maids usually wear frilly black and white dresses?", he asked with an indignant tone.

Madame red just sighed, and went off to her room, leaving Grell to stare at the dark brown color he used to wear so often. Well, if he _must_…

- - - -

Grell found himself in quiet thought, staring at a spot on the floor. He didn't like talking about it very much, so he shook his head quickly, as if ridding himself of the thought, and looked at the coffin where Undertaker was sitting previously, and noticed they were nowhere to be seen. "Underta--?"

He was cut off by a quick wrapping of arms around him, and being pulled backwards off of the coffin, and into a hug on the floor ,"Heehee…well, im _glad_ you decided to stop wearing it…",Their voice said, a smile in their voice, and their long black-painted nails tracing the edge of Grell's bright red jacket fondly.

Grell just smiled. He knew he loved this color the best anyway.


End file.
